


Hush

by lizlybear



Series: Nights out (1&2) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Danny is drunk, Danny is jealous, Fluff and Smut, I made an attempt at humour, Kono and Chin are present but don't have any lines, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sneaking, Steve is jealous, Tumblr Prompt, any excuse for smut, mcdanno, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Someone flirts with Danny, Steve decides to stake a claim.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Nights out (1&2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738345
Comments: 28
Kudos: 200





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_red_2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/gifts).



> Prompt 9 and 76: Try to stay quiet, understand? / Would you reconsider if I was sober?

Danny in his uniform is a sight to behold and Steve can’t help but lick his lips. They’re at an election party and Sam wanted them there so he could parade them around and hopefully win some votes. He smiles as they are introduced as Five 0, but he’s singled out again as a decorated Navy SEAL. Chin and Kono move over to the bar and Steve has half a mind to follow them but he’s distracted by a woman who’s all up in Danny’s business. The woman, Stephanie Walker, is a notorious collector of notches on her bedpost and it seems his lover caught her eye. She fingers the golden badge on Danny’s uniform and instead of stepping away he smiles at the harlot. Steve has limited options, for one nobody knows Danny is his, for another they are at a very busy, _public_ party and Danny isn’t big on pda. He settles on the one option that’s a guarantee to get Danny away from the leech. He excuses himself, crossing the hall straight to the bar.

He orders a whiskey and glances around, spotting his mark and smiles at him. Connor Buchanan is a handsome man, he’s with the fire department and Steve met him years ago when his neighbour accidentally set her kitchen on fire. They kept in touch, mostly small talk when they crossed paths and one memorable evening when Connor kissed him on a whim. At that time Steve wasn’t ready to move on so nothing came of it, and by the time he was ready Danny was there, in his heart and soul. 

“Hey Steve, how’ve you been?” 

“Well enough man, how about you? Made chief yet?”

Connor laughs heartily while shaking his head, he moves closer and Steve lets him.

“Not yet but getting there”

“Good on you”

Connor leans in even closer, brushing something off Steve’s shoulder.

“So are you still single?”

“I’m glad you ..”

Steve jolts when his elbow is gripped tightly.

“He’s not” Danny is suddenly there, holding out his hand to Connor “Detective Danny Williams, his _partner_ ”

“Deputy fire chief Connor Buchanan”

Steve can tell they are both trying to intimidate the other with a show of strength. He rolls his eyes and taps Danny’s side before it turns into a pissing contest.

“Deputy Chief? That’s a big step man”

Connor relaxes, smiling.

“Yeah, I worked hard for it. Next year old man Kealoha is retiring so I’m a shoe in for Fire Chief”

They fall silent, whereas Connor relaxed, Danny is still rigid beside him. The other man picks up on it and waves between them.

“Another drink?” 

Steve shakes his head. 

“We’re good, thanks. We’ll uh chat later?”

Connor tilts his head, searches Steve’s face and nods once.

“Definitely.”

Connor leaves them at the bar and Steve turns to Danny but his lover isn’t looking at him.

“So ..”

“So what Steven?”

“Well, you seemed busy”

“I was being polite”

Steve grins, game on.

“So was I”

“No you weren’t!” Danny hisses at him “I saw your smile”

“Oh I see how it is. You can be _polite_ and I can be barefoot and pregnant”

Danny sputters and barks out a laugh, bumping him with a murmured _‘goof’_ and Steve smiles at him. He slips past Danny, making sure to touch him in all the inappropriate places, enjoying the slight tremor he feels as he skims his fingers past Danny’s belt. Steve makes his way over to a side door, he turns around, immediately finding his lover’s eye and gives him a come hither look. Slipping inside, he looks around the room, it’s a rather small office but perfect for what Steve has in mind. He listens to the voices just outside the door, he can hear the whole conversation clearly. Damn it, they have to be quiet. The door opens and Steve waits until it closes before he pushes Danny up against the wall and yanks him into a kiss. Danny’s mouth opens readily under Steve’s onslaught, their kiss shifts to deep and filthy in seconds. They kiss for a long while but eventually break away panting. Steve smiles, patting Danny’s cheek and sinks down, ignoring the hard floor because he doesn’t plan on being on his knees for long. He unbuckles the belt, Danny’s cock is straining and from the looks of it already leaking. Steve nuzzles the damp fabric before he tugs the boxers out of the way, revealing Danny’s flushed cock. He leans in, licking around the sticky head. Steve’s cock twitches as Danny’s familiar taste explodes on his tongue. He takes in as much as he can without gagging and starts sucking. Danny’s fingers find their way into Steve’s hair, tightening and releasing in short order. His lover moans loudly and Steve draws back, swirling his tongue around the tip before he pulls off completely. The wet sound obscene in the now silent room.

“Danny, I need you to at least try to stay quiet” Danny’s eyes are glazed over and Steve pinches his thigh “do you understand?”

Danny nods and makes a zipping gesture before he directs Steve’s mouth back to his cock. Steve opens up, letting Danny thrust in and use him. Danny’s fingers caress his cheek while the other hand tightens its grip on the hair in the nape of his Steve’s neck. 

“Fuck babe, you’re always so eager when you’re jealous.” 

Steve lets Danny slide his cock all the way in and as soon as he feels the head hit the back of his throat Steve swallows. Danny’s hips stutter, and Steve pins him to the wall. He pulls back until he can close his lips around the head, he sucks and licks until he feels Danny’s muscles quiver under his thumbs. Knowing Danny’s close Steve doubles his effort, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking hard. He delights in the full body shudder going through his lover, allowing the shallow thrusts as Danny cums down his throat. Drawing back, he smacks his lips together and Danny groans above him. He places a soft kiss on Danny’s spent cock before he tugs it away. They both startle as the door suddenly opens. Stephanie makes a quiet ‘ _oh’_ sound before she turns around and slams the door. Steve catches Danny’s eye and they burst out laughing. Danny hauls him up and kisses him senseless. Danny cups Steve’s cock but he swats the hand away.

“Later, let's go out and do damage control”

“She won’t tell anybody. It’ll hurt her reputation”

Steve kisses him again, soft and sweet, loving the way Danny melts into it. He smiles, kissing Danny one last time before he pushes away. Steve turns around and starts fixing his hair in the window reflection, he needs a few moments to calm down otherwise it’s going to be very obvious what they just did. When Danny hesitates, Steve waves to the door. 

“Go, I’ll find you in five”

Danny salutes him and slips out of the room. Steve follows three minutes later, he’s met with a gaggle of old ladies smiling knowingly at him and he gives them a ‘what can you do’ shrug. They laugh harder at that. He finds Danny at the bar, bright red and downing a whiskey. When he sees Steve he orders two more and downs his shot in one go. Steve grins, not able to resist and he leans in close so that only Danny can hear him.

“I love it when you’re embarrassed” 

“Shut up!”

Danny hisses back and orders another whiskey, he nurses this one while he leans on the bar. Sam waves him over and Steve drags Chin with him. Eventually Steve makes his way back to Danny.

“Ready to go?”

“Yup, yeah. Lead the way Commander”

Steve rolls his eyes but when Danny stumbles he realises Danny is drunker than he appears. He places a hand on Danny’s back and guides him to the underground parking lot. They get to the car relatively quick and Steve fishes the keys out of his pants. 

“I love his car”

“I know”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Danny leans heavily on the hood, grinning at Steve.

“Babe. Come here for a second”

Steve steps closer and Danny draws him in, kissing him passionately. Steve’s cock takes a definite interest and he presses Danny back against the silver hood. Danny wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and Steve groans. He breaks the kiss. 

“Danny, Danny, baby. Not here”

“Why not? You don’t want me?”

Danny pouts and Steve is helpless against it, he pecks tiny kisses on the shiny red lips. When Danny tries to deepen it he pulls back, huffing out a laugh.

“Oh baby, I want. So much, but you, you are drunk and it might seem like a good idea now to have very public sex but what if you feel different in the morning?”

“Aww babe, I will definitely respect you tomorrow”

Steve shakes his head and turns him towards the passenger side with a slap on his ass. Danny hmmpfs but gets into the car. When Steve drives away he can feel Danny staring at him.

“So what you’re saying is, you would’ve fucked me just now if I’d been sober?”

Steve smiles and hums. When they get home, he ushers Danny upstairs while he locks up. Danny is already half asleep when Steve joins him in bed. Steve manhandles Danny's body until it’s draped over his chest. He drops a kiss on Danny’s golden locks.

“If you still want it tomorrow, I know a spot and I will happily fuck you on the hood of our car”

“Tomorrow then” 

He shivers when Danny’s warm breath drifts over his chest. He’s dozing off when Danny suddenly pinches him.

“ _My_ car”

Fin

[ Prompt list ](https://murphyhatesme.tumblr.com/post/615805830456066048/smut-prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to write a quick smut fic, it's two prompts combined and I really wanted to write the car scene but I have to figure out the logistics first hahaha Anyway, I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated and loved. 
> 
> *English is not my first language, any and all mistakes are my own, if you happen to spot any please let me know.  
> **prompt list just above


End file.
